


When the Cat's Away, The Mice Will Play

by goodfairyofny



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, slightly smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: Post game, no spoilers.When most of the guild is away for the night, Rita finds herself in an increasingly familiar position.





	When the Cat's Away, The Mice Will Play

Everyone else was away, and not for the first time, Rita opened the door to the old man’s room with a bang. Living under the same roof as everyone else in the Brave Vesperia headquarters was difficult at best, especially for a nineteen year old with raging hormones.

“H-Hey,” she said with a mild blush after flinging the door open. Raven looked up with interest.

“Something I can do for you, Rita darlin’?”

She hated this part. Having to ask for what she wanted was so embarrassing. “Actually, yeah…” she said, lust evident in her voice. Raven cast his book aside and stood up, crossing the room to her and closing the door. He tipped his head to the side, eyebrow raised in a question. He always made her work for it, and it made her absolutely furious. Couldn’t he see she was suffering already?

Rita took a deep breath. “P-Please,” she whimpered, turning her face up towards his. 

“Anything you want, darlin’,” he said softly, kissing her immediately. She gasped in shock and moaned with relief. Thankfully, he was always a willing participant. She found herself constantly thinking about him lately. Raven was an excellent outlet for the crazy things she had been feeling. The only real problem was convincing the others to all leave at the same time. She really, really liked him, cared about him even, but she wasn’t willing to take the crap she would get from the others for it. She moaned again as Raven deepened the kiss, running a hand down the side of her neck, the other wrapping around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

He laid her down on the bed, crawling in beside her and kissing her again as his hands wandered over her body. “Mmm,” he hummed, loving every second of watching her writhe in pleasure. She softly murmured his name as she tugged her hands through his hair.

“Good, darlin’?” he asked with a smirk.

She let out a shuddery breath. “ _So_ good,” she answered dreamily. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. “ _Raven_ ,” she whined desperately. He raised an eyebrow. Clearly she hadn’t had enough yet.

He laughed at her pleading. He wondered if she knew she didn’t have to beg. He would happily do anything she asked of him, anytime. When the others got back, he would find a subtle way to suggest they take a nice, long vacation.


End file.
